The mysterious new girl
by Adventuretime-and-Disney
Summary: The girl turned around and looked at Finn and all Finn could do was look at her eyes. They were a beautiful blue that reminded him of the ocean, but he wasn't scared of this ocean. "But you should be scared of me Finn" The girl said in an ashamed voice. "I'm the reason so much destruction has taken place. It was all my. fault!" My first fan-fic. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any lyrics/songs just the OCs**

Finn's Dream:

_Where am I? _Finn though. He looked around and realized that he was at the edge of a forest and suddenly he heard someone singing in an angelic voice. _Where is that coming from?_ He started to walk in the direction he thought the voice was coming from and then he saw a girl who looked a little younger if not the same age as his 15 year old self.

She was facing away from him in a pure white dress with flowers in her long, curly, brown hair. He just stood there watching her hair sway back and forth and listed to her song.

_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_

_But you know the chances are so small_

_Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing_

_Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall_

_But it's a twenty-three four-to-one_

_That you can fall in love by the end of this song_

_So get up, get up_

_Tell the bookie "put a bet up"_

_Not a damn thing will go wrong_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

_Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane_

_I wouldn't recommend either one_

_Killed by a Great White or a meteorite_

_I guess there ain't no way to go that's fun_

_But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song_

_So get up, get up_

_No it's never gonna let up so you might as well sing along_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

_Sure things go wrong, but I'll take my chances_

_Odds are long, so why not play?_

_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_

_But you know the chances are so small_

_Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane_

_Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall_

_But it's a twenty-three four-to-one_

_That you can fall in love by the end of this song_

_So get up, get up_

_No I'm never gonna let up_

_So you might as well sing along_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_

_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

The girl turned around and looked at Finn and all Finn could do was look at her eyes. They were a beautiful blue that reminded him of the ocean, but he wasn't scared of this ocean.

"But you should be scared of me Finn" The girl said in an ashamed voice. "I'm the reason so much destruction has taken place. It was all my. fault!" The girl screamed and all of a sudden she fell to the ground and broke out into sobs.

Finn didn't know what to do after a moments hesitation he walked up to her and just before he put a hand on her shoulder she said "Dont touch me, Im a monster".

Finn looked at the girl crying below him and noticed how her skin color was very close to his but slightly paler and then realization struck him "A-are you human?" the boy asked full of hope.

The girl looked up and him and smiled and even with the tears running down her face Finn though it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen "Yes Finn, I am a human. Now you must go now. If you are ever to see me I probably won't remember you. See you later Finn"

And with that Finn woke up.

*Finn's POV*

I walked downstairs to find Jake making bacon pancakes.  
"Morning Jake" I said.

He turned around took one look at my face and said "Dude, whats wrong"

"Its just this dream I had last night dude it really messed with me"

"Why don't you tell me about it while we eat" He said

"Okay sounds good" I said as I walked over to get plates and silverware out.

Jake put about five bacon pancakes on each of our plates and said "So tell me about this dream" while at the same time he was stuffing his face.

So I told him everything about the dream that I could remember

"Dude you know what? It sounds like a prediction dream"

"What's a prediction dream?" I asked really confused

"It's like a dream that predicts the future but not everything in the dream is completely true" He explained

"Ohh" I said even though i was still very confused

*ring ring*

I got up and answered the phone before Jake could explain anymore of it to me.

"Hello"

"Finn is that you?" Pb said from the other end.

"Yeah Pb its me what up?"

"I need you and Jake to come to the Candy Kingdom as quickly as possible"

"Ok Pebbs we'll be right there" Then I hung up the phone

"Jake lets go Pb needs us" I went to grab my sword and my backpack.

"Ok im coming" He said as he was growing larger and let me jump on his back

So i had to forget about the mysterious girl from my dreams.

**Ok so how do you guys like the story? Please leave reviews. No hate only constructive criticism please **


	2. Chapter 2: Carla

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time**

Review:

"Hello"

"Finn is that you?" Pb said from the other end.

"Yeah Pb it's me what up?"

"I need you and Jake to come to the Candy Kingdom as quickly as possible"

"Ok Pebbs we'll be right there" Then I hung up the phone

"Jake lets go Pb needs us" I went to grab my sword and my backpack.

"Ok I'm coming" He said as he was growing larger and let me jump on his back

So I had to forget about the mysterious girl from my dreams.

***Finn's POV***

When Finn and Jake reached the candy kingdom he couldn't help his minds thoughts wondering back to that strange human girl in that strange dream. _Is she really a human? Why did she think she was so bad? Where is she? _Those among many other questions filled his head.

"Bro" said Jake ripping Finn from his thought "Where here"

Finn looked up to release that he and Jake were at the doorstep of the large tree Princess Bubblegum called her home in the center of the Candy Kingdom. He walked up and went inside and was greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"The Princess would like to see you in her lab" He said and started walking that way letting the others know they were met to follow. "Here you are gentleman" The butler said and then left them to be with the Princess.

Finn walked into the large room PB did all of her experiments and research in. She was standing at the other end of the room, back facing them. She looked very concentrated on whatever she was working on and didn't hear the adventures come in.

"Hey PB" Finn called from the other end of the room.

The princess jumped around startled "oh, hello Finn and Jake. I bet your wondering why I've so urgently called you here"

"Yeah what so important Pebbs?" Finn asked her

"Well there was a strange energy surge over here" she pointed to a place on the map of Ooo that wasn't really known to Finn, it looked like it was beyond the Ice kingdom. "I don't really understand why, from my knowledge no one has been there for years, I need you to see what's going on over there guys okay?"

"Yes Princess Bubblegum" Answered Jake and Finn at the same time.

"It may take you a few day to get there so you should go home and pack supplies then you should set out tomorrow morning. Oh and take this" She said handing him a walkie talkie "It will help keep us in touch with you being so far"

"Ok Princess" Finn said and with that they left the sugary kingdom and went home to get some supplies

***OC's POV***

The fourteen year old girl woke up with a splinting headache. _Where am I?_ She questioned to herself. For a moment all she could see was black, then she saw spots off color everywhere al be=lending together not making any sense a few moments later her vision was mostly clear and she looked around the small room where she was in. Her one hand was in a chain which was connected to the wall, the walls of the room looked like they used to be rich, creamy, and white but now they were brown and covered in dirt and who knows what else, the floor was hard, cracked cement. The room smelled very much of dust and mildew but under all of that she thought she could just slightly smell cinnamon _that's weird, what in this gross room would smell like cinnamon?_

Just then a worse realization had hit her. _I don't know who I am! I don't remember anything about my life. What's my name? Shouldn't I know my own name? _Just then a voice came but the weird thing about it is that it didn't come from outside the door, no this voice came from inside her head. What was even weirder is that while the voice was talking to her all she could see is her and the creature speaking to her and all around them was eternal darkness. The creature had no skin it was all bone, it had a chipped horn atop its skull. It was wearing a black, torn up robe. It was easily a few feet taller than her. "_**Don't worry dear girl you might not remember you name but I do its Carla and you Carla you are my daughter. I can't believe it after all these years I was the one to take you away from myself."**_

Carla couldn't believe it, how could this thing be her father? And what did he mean by "take you away from myself?" _This doesn't make any sense._ Thought Carla,_ I must be dreaming, yeah that's it"_

"_**Oh I can assure you this is no dream Carla. Looks like you and me have some catching up to do"**_

**Do you guys like it? I wasn't really expecting it to go this way but my mind is a really weird place I guess. Any way if you guys can please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3: Carla's thoughts

**Ok the name of the song in the first chapter is Odds Are by Bare naked ladies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time**

Review:

"_**Don't worry dear girl you might not remember you name but I do its Carla and you Carla you are my daughter. I can't believe it after all these years I was the one to take you away from myself."**_

Carla couldn't believe it, how could this thing be her father? And what did he mean by "take you away from myself?" _This doesn't make any sense._ Thought Carla,_ I must be dreaming, yeah that's it"_

"_**Oh I can assure you this is no dream Carla. Looks like you and me have some catching up to do"**_

"Finn, Finn. FINN! Finn help me" Finn heard the girl scream

"I'm coming. Where are you? Hello!?" Finn yelled into the darkness he was in a maze and no matter what way he turned he just seemed to get more lost.

"Finn. Finn. Finn" he heard he say over and over again and soon it was al he could hear. Finn shot up in bed, sweat covering his face, "Jake?" he questioned.

"Come on man we have to go."

"Oh right, let's get going we can eat breakfast on the way" and with that the two set out on their journey.

"Hey Jake" Finn said the dog

"Yeah man?"

"Do you remember my weird dream from last night? What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know man. Maybe it means you're gonna meet a girl or a monster or someone who can sing really well… Or maybe it means you're gonna meet a human" Jake said trying to hid his sadness when saying the last part. He never wanted Finn to be alone, he shouldn't have to go through that, but Jake was scared that if Finn met another human they would create a gap between the close brothers. Of course Jake would never, under any circumstances admit this to Finn.

"I hope I meet another human, maybe they know why-"Finn's sentence was cut off by the ice king himself they had already been in the Ice Kingdom for about ten minutes before he showed up.

"Hey guys. Where you going?"

"None of your business Ice King" Finn yelled at the old wizard.

"What? I should know where you're going sense you have to go through my kingdom to get there" Ice King pouted.

"You should now my fist" Finn screamed then proceeded to punch Ice King in the face

"Oh that's where you wanna go then? Fine! By the power of ice and snow I-"

"Look dude we just need to go through the Ice Kingdom so we can find a thing for PB" Jake told him

"Do you think that if I let you go she will marry me?"

"Uh, I don't know dude!" Jake said, grossed out at the thought of Princess Bubblegum actually marring Ice King "It's worth a shot I guess"

"Okay, then you can go through and stay here as long as you need. But don't be too loud I need my beauty sleep" The Ice king told them.

"More like UN-beauty sleep" Finn whispered to Jake after Ice King was far enough away that he wouldn't hear.

"Hah" Jake laughed "Finn it looks like it's getting dark lets walk a little longer then set up camp"

"Okayyyy" Finn said drawing the word out

"Okay"

***Carla's POV***

She had been sitting in the dark for three days, if she was measuring time correctly. She had nothing to tell her if time was even passing or not. The only food she got was a small piece of bread, for the whole three days! Time passed slowly, she mostly spent her few days she had been in there coming up with stories about what her family could have been like. She imagined her mother funny and beautiful. She thought she had a brother, or maybe it was that she wanted a brother. So she imagined him as a protective older brother. The way she imagined her father, her real father was not much better than the creature that was before her a few days ago, a drunk, never home, he had hit and abused her. The way she remembered things was strange. She remembered how her world worked, or how it was supposed to work. She knew the sky was blue and birds flew south in the winter, she knew that kids went to school and parents went to work. But everything about her own life was gone. Maybe she never even had a family. Maybe she was an orphan who just didn't know it.

Even though the dark creature (that's what she decided to call it) never came back and spoke to her directly, or took her mind away to the dark place. She could still feel its presents, more often than not, looking down and observing her. _Will this be it for me? Will this be the rest of my life, trapped like a rat in a cage?_ She asked herself these questions over and over again the most important one being, _Should she have any hope left?_ This question was always somewhere in her mind may it be lingering in the shadows or right in front of her eyes. _What is there to hope for? Some brave hero coming to rescue me? This thing sent its life trying to get me, whatever the hero does, even if I do get out, will come with a price. Is that a price that everyone that is unknown to me is willing to pay? _She decided she will have hope but she won't expect that things will get better. _Maybe its just me and this creature alone in this universe. Maybe in being punished for something I don't remember myself doing._ She laid down on the floor, her arm at an awkward angle because of the chain and for the first time in three days, Carla cried about losing everything. Even if what she lost was nothing


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time just the OC's**

Review:

_What is there to hope for? Some brave hero coming to rescue me? This thing spent its life trying to get me, whatever the hero does, even if I do get out, will come with a price. Is that a price that everyone that is unknown to me is willing to pay? _She decided she will have hope but she won't expect that things will get better. _Maybe it's just me and this creature alone in this universe. Maybe in being punished for something I don't remember myself doing._ She laid down on the floor, her arm at an awkward angle because of the chain and for the first time in three days, Carla cried about losing everything. Even if what she lost was nothing.

*Finns POV*

Finn and Jake were just waking up from their cold night in the Ice Kingdom.

"Man, my back is killin me" Finn complained

"Uhh Finn."

"Yeah Jake?"

"I don't think were in the Ice Kingdom anymore"

Finn looked around him. Their tent was gone and they weren't on top of Ice Kings cold snow anymore, they were on hard pitch black rock. The sky wasn't blue it was a deep gray that Finn thought sort of resembled fog. They could see no signs of any life here and they could faintly smell cinnamon.

"Dude, where are we?" Finn asked

Before Jake could reply they herd someone scream.

"That came from like right under us" Finn said

"We better not find any more fish people, they're crazy"

"Let's start jumping up and down to see if we can break the ground"

Finn started hopping up and down trying to get the ground below him to break. Jake stretched to about three times his normal size and in two hops the ground below both of them broke and they fell into a small room with nothing but a girl chained to the wall inside with tears streaming down her face.

"Hi I'm Finn"

*Carla's POV*

The dark creature hadn't tortured her before. But yesterday she just had to scream that she wished he was dead. The sharp pain she could feel must be some sort of pay back from the beast. She pulled her legs in close to her stomach making her body into a tight little ball. She could feel tears streaming down her face but she was afraid that if she moved it would cause her more pain, so she just laid there not knowing what to do except cry. Then just as suddenly as the pain started it stopped but at the same time the roof over her head was caving in and being chained to the wall there wasn't much she could do about getting out of the way so she moved as close to the corner as the chain would allow her.

Lots of rubble fell buy not much had hit her. After the dust had cleared she looked around to see what had caused the large whole in the ceiling. She saw what looked to be a boy who looked a little older than her and a dog.

"Hi, I'm Finn" the boy said.

"I-I'm Carla" Carla stuttered out

"We need to get you out" As the boy said that he pulled a sword out of his backpack and cut the chain in a perfect slice. "Come on" he said holding out his hand to her "we need to leave as soon as possible"

"Jump on my back" the dog yelled and at the same time started stretching to be larger. Carla was stunned, _dogs don't talk, not from the little that I do remember and they don't grow like that either._

Finn, still holding her hand pulled her up on the back of the dog then they started running.

"Where are we going?" Cara asked the two.

"The Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum will want to see you"


End file.
